Computer networks can be used to allow networked devices, such as personal computers, servers, and data storage devices, to exchange data. Computer networks often include intermediary data path devices such as network switches, gateways, and routers to flow traffic along selected data routing paths between networked devices. A data routing path can, for example, be selected by a network controller, administrator, or another entity, and can, for example, be based on network conditions, network equipment capabilities, or other factors.